Storm
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Hujan badai yang begitu deras membuat Jimin terpaksa tinggal lebih lama di sekolah bersama 3 sahabatnya, tapi akhirnya Jimin sendirian karena mereka pulang duluan. Saat Jimin mulai kedinginan, Taehyung, mantan kekasih Jimin, datang dan menawarkan sebuah tumpangan dengan payungnya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? / VMin, slight!KookMin, slight!NamJin, uke!Jimin / Oneshot.


_Gummysmiled's 8_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **STORM**

.

.

.

 **STORM**

"Ya ampun~ Taeyang!" pekikan Jimin tetap saja terdengar melengking—dan berisik tentunya—meski suara-suara manusia di sekitar sini sudah tenggelam di antara bunyi hujan yang amat deras.

"Apa bagusnya dia? Aku jauh lebih baik darinya." Jungkook—sahabat Jimin—menyombongkan dirinya, sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Taeyang—yang muncul di laptop milik Jimin—yang sedang menari dengan empat orang rekannya.

"Apanya yang lebih bagus?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah jijik—setelah mendengar kalimat penuh rasa percaya diri dari temannya yang satu itu.

"Suaraku bagus, _dance_ -ku juga lumayan, dan aku juga lebih tinggi darinya." Jungkook menyengir bangga, walaupun dahinya harus rela disentil oleh si imut yang duduk di sampingnya.

Jin—kakak kandung Jungkook berkomentar, "Kurasa, dilihat dari segi manapun, Taeyang tetap jauh lebih baik dan tentunya lebih keren darimu, Jungkook _ie_."

Jimin mengangguk semangat, "Aku sangat setuju denganmu, Jin _hyung_!"

Dan kedua lelaki berwajah manis itu ber _highfive_ ria.

"Kenapa wanita dan para uke selalu suka dengan lelaki berotot dan berperut roti?" rutuk Jungkook pelan. Rasanya ia ingin meng- _close_ video yang sedang ditonton pujaan hati dan kakaknya lalu mengubur laptop menyebalkan yang berisi ratusan video klip dari _boyband_ kesukaan dua orang itu.

"Sebenarnya aku mendukungmu, Kook- _ah_ _,_ tapi mereka bisa saja mengulitiku dan menjadikanku bahan praktikum biologi jika aku berani berkata yang aneh-aneh." bisik Hoseok pelan di telinga Jungkook yang menghasilkan anggukan pasrah dari sang lawan bicara.

Sebenarnya, mereka sudah pulang sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, tapi karena hujan yang begitu deras tentu saja mereka tidak bisa berjalan ke halte bus dan akhirnya terpaksa mereka _lesehan_ di lantai koridor sekolah sembari menonton belasan (kalau menurut Jungkook ratusan) video Big Bang dari laptop Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja, layar laptop yang sedari tadi dipelototi empat serangkai itu menghitam.

Mereka terdiam seketika, sebelum—

"Tidaaakkk~~ Laptopku _lowbat_!"

—Jimin merengek dan mengguncang-guncangkan laptopnya—berharap ada keajaiban yang membuat daya laptopnya tiba-tiba terisi penuh.

"Cas saja." saran Jin yang malah dihadiahi gelengan dari Jimin.

"Aku lupa bawa _charger_ nya, _hyuuuungg_ ~" rengekan sedih itu semakin menjadi.

Jungkook menyeringai—anggap saja tersenyum bahagia—dan bersorak dalam hatinya, sedangkan Hoseok berjuang keras menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak melihat Jimin yang seakan hendak menelan benda elektronik mirip buku itu bulat-bulat.

Jin hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak adik kelasnya yang berpipi gembul itu. "Sudahlah, besok kita tonton lagi, oke?"

Senyum bahagia dari wajah Jungkook luntur seketika. Kini, ganti Hoseok yang menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook.

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Besok aku tidak akan lupa bawa _charger_ biar kita bisa nonton Big Bang sepuasnya." tekad Jimin dengan semangat api yang membara. Ck, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menonton Naruto.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan dari sepasang bibir seksi itu sukses membuat wajah Jungkook semakin masam, ditambah lagi Jin yang mengangguk semangat mendukung Jimin.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan sok prihatin itu, Hobie _hyung_. Aku tahu kau menertawaiku dalam hatimu." ucap Jungkook tajam, yang mana membuat Hoseok malah tertawa lepas.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah mobil mewah yang empat serangkai itu tidak tahu apa nama mereknya—karena mereka terlalu terbiasa menggunakan bus—dan kendaraan itu parkir sembarangan di lapangan sekolah.

"Mobilnya saja yang mewah, tapi pengendaranya tidak tahu aturan." gumam Jin yang diangguki tiga adik kelasnya.

Dari mobil itu, keluar seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi—dengan payung yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Hei… sepertinya aku kenal orang itu." kata Jungkook tanpa melepaskan fokusnya pada lelaki asing yang ternyata berjalan ke arah mereka.

Saat sosok itu berdiri tepat di hadapan empat serangkai, dia menurunkan payungnya—yang menghalangi kepalanya dari pandangan.

Jungkook mendengus, "Sudah kuduga."

"N-Namjoon?" Jin tergagap melihat tunangannya—yang tanpa sadar sudah ia katai tidak tahu aturan walaupun itu memang benar.

Jimin dan Hoseok nampak menahan tawanya. _Hell_ , bagi mereka (dan aku juga), membawa mobil semewah itu ke sekolah adalah hal yang norak. Apalagi mereka adalah tipe siswa biasa yang lebih suka suasana penuh sesak dan guncangan (jika ada jalanan rusak) di bus daripada mobil mewah dengan bau orang kaya.

Mungkin Namjoon saja yang belum tahu tunangannya tidak begitu suka hal-hal yang terlalu… yah. Katakanlah berlebihan.

"Hai, Jin _ie baby_ —"

"Jangan jemput aku dengan benda itu, apalagi parkir dengan tak tahu aturan—atau aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu lagi." ancam Jin. Oh, Namjoon memang beda sekolah dengan mereka.

Sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, "Serius, ini adalah mobil paling sederhana yang aku punya, _hyung_!"

Jimin dan Hoseok makin cekikikan melihat pasangan aneh ini—dan Jungkook hanya mencibir calon kakak iparnya yang ia anggap tidak normal.

Jin menghela napas, "Ck, terserahmu saja. Ayo pulang, Jungkook _ie_." Lelaki cantik itu menarik adiknya untuk berdiri.

"Hei, hei, hei. Niatku hanya menjemputmu, Jin _ie_ _hyung_ , kenapa Jungkook—"

"Apa? Kau tidak mau aku mengotori jok mobil mewahmu? Kau mau aku menyuruh _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ membatalkan pertunangan kalian? Aku bisa saja bilang kalau kau bersikap buruk padaku, dan BOOM! Kalian selesai." Jungkook menyeringai melihat raut wajah Namjoon yang berubah. _Fyi_ , Jungkook sangat tidak suka dengan Namjoon, entah apa alasannya.

"Ck, baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang setan kecil." Namjoon menyerahkan satu payung lagi pada Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku harus meninggalkanmu duluan, Chim, besok kita bertemu lagi." Jungkook mencubit pipi tembam milik pujaan hatinya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk polos—dengan Hoseok yang pura-pura ingin muntah.

"Hati-hati, kalian semua bertubuh tinggi. Aku takut kalian disambar petir." ucap Jimin polos, yang langsung membuat pasangan NamJin bergidik.

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Tenang saja, aku dan wajah tampanku akan baik-baik saja." ujar Jungkook PD—sambil menoel dagu Jimin.

Akhirnya tiga orang itu pergi dengan Jungkook yang memayungi Jin—ternyata bocah itu sangat melindungi kakak cantiknya—dan Namjoon yang berjalan dengan kesal karena niatannya memayungi tunangan tercintanya harus gagal akibat calon adik iparnya yang ia juluki 'setan kecil' itu.

"Mereka lucu, yah, Jimin _ie_." gumam Hoseok—tertawa ketika ia melihat dari kejauhan Jungkook menginjak kaki Namjoon yang berniat memeluk pinggang kakaknya.

Jimin ikut tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri heran, _hyung_. Kenapa Jungkook sangat tidak suka Namjoon _hyung_ , padahal menurutku dia baik."

"Itu karena—"

"Hoi, Jung Hoseok!"

Mereka berdua serempak menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Rupanya ada Yoongi—teman sekelas Hoseok yang datang dengan payung khasnya. Payung khas? Ternyata payung itu memiliki lebar dua kali lebih besar dari payung pada umumnya.

Lelaki seukuran Jimin ini berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ibumu menyuruhku kembali ke sekolah dan menjemputmu." kata si putih itu ketus.

Hoseok memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa kau mau saja menuruti kata _Eomma_?"

Yoongi berdecak, "Karena ibuku mengancam tidak akan memberiku makan selamanya jika aku tidak menyanggupi permintaan ibumu."

Jimin tertawa lepas dan Hoseok memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku kalau aku hanya akan disudutkan." ujar Hoseok bersungut-sungut sembari beranjak berdiri.

Yoongi menghela napas, "Baiklah. Maaf."

Hoseok mengabaikannya dan berbalik ke arah Jimin, "Aku pulang dulu Jimin _ie_. Kalau kau tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu setengah jam, telepon aku dan aku akan kembali ke sekolah dengan mobil _Appa_."

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Hujannya akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Dan hati-hati, ya. Aku takut kau tersambar petir."

Hoseok mengangguk meski ia tertawa. Ia dan Yoongi akhirnya pergi, menyisakan Jimin sendirian. Kedinginan.

Dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan Jimin salah.

Hujan bahkan tak kunjung berhenti, dan Jimin rasa ia akan segera mati kedinginan jika menunggu lebih lama lagi. Bibirnya sudah memucat, dan jaket yang ia kenakan bahkan tidak mampu lagi memberinya rasa hangat.

Jimin memang heboh jika sedang bersama teman-temannya. Tapi kalau ia sedang sendiri seperti ini, ia seperti memiliki kepribadian yang lain—tenang dan sunyi.

"Hei."

Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak menoleh, demi mendapati sosok lelaki berambut mencolok. Seseorang… yang dulu pernah menghiasi hari-harinya, kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Taehyung…"

Itu Taehyung. Kalau kalian bertanya dia siapa, Taehyung adalah mantan kekasih Jimin. Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak akan menceritakannya.

Orang itu tersenyum canggung. "Belum pulang?"

Jimin terlihat mengatur napasnya. Mengingat Taehyung hanya membuatnya khawatir. Khawatir akan jatuh untuk kedua kalinya untuk orang yang salah, khawatir jika lelaki ini akan menyakitinya lagi.

"S-Seperti yang kau lihat." Jimin balas tersenyum—sama canggungnya.

Mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang lama.

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu?" Jimin membuka topik yang sayangnya berhasil membuat hatinya sendiri terluka.

Taehyung nampak sedikit terkejut. Perkataan Jimin seakan menusuk ulu hatinya.

Taehyung tidak ingin menjawab sebenarnya, tapi suasana akan semakin aneh jika ia menghindar.

"Kami baru saja berakhir kemarin."

Jimin berusaha bersikap biasa saja dengan menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung.

"Begitu."

Taehyung diam saja. Baginya, Jimin seakan semakin dingin—dan menjauh. Atau ia saja yang menjauh dari Jimin hingga hangatnya tidak dapat ia rasakan?

Melihat orang yang pernah ia permainkan hatinya ini membuat dada Taehyung sesak. Menyesal, mengapa ia bisa dengan bodohnya melukai perasaan lelaki manis ini.

Jimin terus menatap titik-titik hujan yang masih turun dengan frekuensi sedang. Dalam hatinya, ia sedang membangun dinding pertahanan yang kokoh—dinding agar ia dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Jimin."

Jimin rindu mendengar namanya disebut oleh lelaki di sampingnya, tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menoleh dan menyahut dengan semangat.

"Ya?"

Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Jimin benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Rindu.

"Aku bawa payung. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Jimin menggigit bibir dalamnya.

' _Tawaran macam apa ini?'_ batin Jimin berteriak.

"Kalau kau mau." tambah Taehyung setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah si manis di sampingnya.

Jimin bertaruh, ia sangat ingin mengiyakan tawaran Taehyung, tapi rasa sakit di hatinya terlampau perih untuk diabaikan.

Melihat Jimin yang hanya diam, Taehyung langsung tahu. Ya, ia langsung tahu seberapa besar luka yang ia tinggalkan pada lelaki manis ini.

Jemari Taehyung merayap menggenggam jemari mungil nan dingin milik Jimin—membuahkan tatapan kosong dari si empunya.

Taehyung berinisiatif menarik Jimin berdiri. Ia membuka payungnya tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya dari si manis yang tetap diam.

Dengan sejumlah keberanian, Taehyung menarik pinggang Jimin merapat—dan melangkahkan kakinya menembus hujan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Taehyung di telinga si manis yang sedari tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Taehyung tidak mendapatkan jawaban—dan ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mungkin saja pintu hati Jimin telah tertutup untuknya.

Mereka terus melangkah dalam diam.

Taehyung tidak dapat melepaskan fokus matanya dari lelaki manis yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan jadikan aku pelarianmu."

Tentu saja Taehyung terkejut. Jimin berucap dingin padanya, membuat ulu hatinya berdenyut perih.

"Apa maksudmu, Jimin- _ah_?"

Kali ini Jimin mendongak—menatap langsung mata Taehyung. "Kau sudah menjadikanku bahan mainanmu, dan aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapanmu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Setelah kau kehilangan kekasihmu, kau mendekatiku—kau menganggap aku ini apa?"

Taehyung terdiam. Jantungnya serasa dicengkeram kuat.

"J-Jimin…"

"Aku sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku."

Mereka berhenti melangkah—karena Jimin sudah meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya.

Taehyung merasa ia sukses menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia. Mengapa harus pria brengsek sepertinya yang menjadi alasan lelaki manis ini menangis?

"Maafkan aku, Jimin." Taehyung mendekap lelaki itu.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat ini. Hatinya perih, tapi ia begitu merindukan sosok Kim Taehyung.

"Aku berani bertaruh, aku sangat menyesal sekarang. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan itu.." Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher lelaki mungil di dekapannya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Berusaha merasakan kehangatan dari Taehyung yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Jimin- _ah_." bisik Taehyung.

Entah kenapa, Jimin tidak suka mendengar itu. Rasa sakit dan kecewa yang pernah ia rasakan seakan membuatnya sangat rapuh—khawatir akan tersakiti lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu?"

Taehyung melepas pelukan mereka. Ia lalu menarik dagu Jimin—agar ia dapat menatap langsung sepasang mata cantik itu.

"Karena kau membuatku jatuh. Aku menyayangimu. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu." Lelaki itu mengusap surai halus milik si manis di hadapannya. Mantan kekasihnya yang begitu lembut dan baik.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong—"

"Aku tidak bohong Jimin- _ah_! Aku sama sekali tidak bohong." Taehyung menaruh kedua tangan kecil milik Jimin di kedua sisi rahangnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bohong. Aku salah, aku minta maaf.. Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin." Taehyung mengucapkannya sungguh-sungguh—Jimin bisa melihat keseriusan dalam kedua bola mata itu.

Sempat terpikirkan oleh Jimin akan eksistensi Jungkook, adik kelasnya yang ia tahu begitu menyukainya. Apa yang nanti harus ia lakukan pada anak itu?

Lama mereka terdiam.

Payung yang menaungi dua sejoli itu jatuh ke tanah—seiringan dengan Taehyung yang sengaja menjatuhkannya lalu menarik kedua pinggang Jimin dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir berisi milik si manis. Taehyung berhasil membuyarkan bayangan Jungkook dalam pikirannya—dengan menyesap bibirnya semakin dalam.

Oh, badainya sudah berhenti, ya? Dasar Taehyung.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Huwaaa, kenapa udah minggu aja sih? Kan besok hari senin :'v Oh ya, aku sama sekali gak berniat jelek-jelekin Taeyang maupun Big Bang yah. Mohon dimengerti.

Dan keknya FF ini bener-bener butuh sequel, ya? Hmmm.. XD

Oh ya.. boleh gak aku nanya ama para pembaca? Gaya nulisku itu gimana sih? XD

Dan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungannya ya~ X)


End file.
